


You're Invited: Stark Annual Halloween Costume Party

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costume Party, Drinking Games, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sam Wilson, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunk!Reader, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Love You, Mayhem, Mischief, Multi, Party, Pool, Pool & Billiards, Table Dancing, first time saying I love you, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: A Halloween night full of drunken antics with the Avengers.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	You're Invited: Stark Annual Halloween Costume Party

You couldn’t convince Liv to come with you to the Halloween party tonight, so right now she was sitting on P’s couch munching on the caramel apples you had made with Vi and watching old Disney Channel Halloween movies. You'd had to leave before your apple had set, but you'd made time for a photoshoot with Elle Woods, Princess Belle, and Leslie Knope. You knew you were crazy for missing them right now—considering you were going to a Tony Stark party—but you loved your Halloween tradition. This year you were making a new tradition, which meant going across town to Stark Tower. Thankfully, the boys always sent you a car. 

Halloween was one of your favorite holidays, and to get the boys in the mood for All Hallows’ Eve you sent them baskets of Halloween treats, including candy from the 30s and 40s. Things like Almond Joys, Musketeers, and Snickers were still popular, but Chick-O-Stick, Boston Baked Beans, and Goo Goo Clusters were a little less commonplace. You also got them various spooky knick-knacks and themed shirts. Steve’s said “Lookin’ Like A Snack-O-Lantern” and Bucky’s read “Gothicc”. You had even gotten a “WAP: Witches and Potions” one for yourself when you were shopping for theirs. They had texted you a selfie of them wearing their shirts when they thanked you, and you hoped you had succeeded in getting them into the Halloween spirit for tonight. You knew they hadn’t originally been planning on going to this party or dressing up. 

You were excited to see what costumes they had chosen, as they had insisted on it remaining a surprise. You were really excited about your costume. Liv’s costumer friend Siena had helped you put this look together, complete with red and black bustier. Your hair was in two puffs, the ends colored red with a temporary dye (you wanted to pay homage to Harley’s iconic hairstyle, but the blue didn’t go with your outfit). It had been difficult choosing between mallet and baseball bat, but the mallet choice just felt right. The spirit of Harley compelled you to skip down the hallway, swinging your mallet, as you approached and knocked on Steve’s door. 

When Steve opened the door he pulled you into a big hug. He thanked you for the Halloween basket and you could see he had been enjoying the candy as he greeted you through a mouthful of chocolate. Once you were inside you had the chance to appraise his costume. He looked majestic and regal: shiny red leather breastplate with a golden eagle insignia embossed on the front, pleated navy loin cover with a golden belt, silver and gold bracers, and golden coronet. A sword and shield were strapped to his back and the lasso of truth was fastened at his hip. 

“Yes, Diana! Steve, you’re giving Wonder Woman a run for her money!”

He blushed at your compliment. He took in your costume, eyes lingering at the top of your bustier. 

“And you look…” He kept starting sentences but never finishing them. 

Bucky spoke up, “Stunning, I think is the word you're looking for. Or perhaps, ‘so fucking gorgeous it hurts’?” Your face grew hot at his compliment.

“And what about you, handsome?”

He had on a deep green suit with floral embroidery. The jacket had one button fastened and he wore no shirt underneath. You could see vines wrapped around his chest and his hands.

“Can I see?” you asked, gesturing to his torso. He took off his jacket. Vines traversed his chest, hugging his muscles. You were especially entranced by the green entwining the black and gold of his left arm. “Well, Dr. Isley, you're positively breathtaking.”

“He refuses to leave the jacket off for the party. Doesn’t that seem like a sin?” Steve asked.

“I’m not leaving the apartment like this,” Bucky said stubbornly.

“That’s fine. Only the two of us get to see you looking so beautiful.” You walked up and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek, one hand on his chest. The three of you took several photos together with and without the jacket. 

Steve's pumpkin of candy rested on the kitchen island, already mostly eaten. Bucky reached for a piece but Steve grabbed the plastic bowl and hugged it to his chest protectively.

“You have your own!” Steve pouted. 

“I ate it all already!” When Steve didn't look sympathetic, Bucky added, “Hey, I shared with you! That’s the only reason you have any candy left.”

“Fine, but you owe me five cents!”

“Deal.”

They had already shaken on it before Steve remembered inflation. 

“Wait a minute. In today’s dollars you probably owe me, like, five bucks!”

“Too bad you already shook on it,” Bucky said with a smirk, taking a bite of his 3 Musketeers. He leaned back and flicked a nickel at Steve's head. Steve caught it and set it on the counter, chuckling to himself.

You had all decided to turn up tonight and settled on Steve's couch with your beverages. The boys were drinking Asgardian mead. Although the otherworldly alcohol was notoriously strong, you were curious how it tasted. They allowed you a sip and it was delicious: strong, of course, but also a little spicy, with a honeyed sweetness and notes of a fruit that you couldn't quite place. You stuck with one sip, careful not to overdo it. You focused on the glass of wine Bucky had picked out especially for you—your favorite wine from the wine tasting on your first date. You tried not to get too misty-eyed at how thoughtful he was. Bucky's hair was tousled tonight, wavy. With two gentle fingers you played with a curly strand. He looked so goddamn pretty, and you told him as much. 

“Hey, that’s my line,” he said in a low voice. He was leaning in to kiss you when there was a knock at the door. He sighed theatrically and pulled back as Steve went to answer it. Lara Croft and Captain Falcon were requesting your presence at the official pregame.

“Lookin’ good, Lara,” you said. 

“Thanks, Harlene.”

“Your costume looks great. You're, uh…?” Steve said to Nat.

“Come on, man! You’ve never seen Tomb Raider?” Sam was humorously disappointed in him. Bucky and Steve exchanged shrugs and confused glances. 

“Next movie night. One of Angelina Jolie's hottest roles.”

“Who?” Bucky said. 

“You guys are hopeless! Grab your drinks and come with us.”

You allowed Sam and Nat to lead you to Tony's modern two-story penthouse. Tony the tin man and Pepper the good witch welcomed you into their home. Tony made you immediately aware of his double-fisting policy (“Everyone must have a drink in each hand at all times. House rules.”), and handed you a very full glass of some sort of mixed drink. You took a cautious sip and coughed. It was _very_ strong.

“Like it?” Sam asked. “Falcon’s Famous Rum Punch. My specialty.”

You gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. Meanwhile, the boys were being handed shot glasses full of green liquid, which they tried to refuse.

“C’mon, it's just a shot!” Hulk yelled, coming over to them. “Well, technically, it’s the equivalent of two shots for you. But you're the only ones that can drink with me.” He raised the shot in his hand, poised to cheers with the boys. They sighed and took the shot with him, all of them grimacing as it went down.

“What is that?” you asked.

“Hulk poison,” Bucky said. Steve had told you about it on your first date. 

“I get to meet drunk karaoke Steve?!” you asked excitedly. Steve nodded.

Bruce clapped Steve on the back. “Let's party!” The boys drained their meads as a chaser and were promptly escorted to the bar for refills.

You took a sip of your wine, trying to think of polite ways to dispose of Sam’s punch that wouldn’t leave you puking your guts out at the end of the night. 

“Asgardian alcohol is much better.” You turned to see a pale man with jet black hair. Loki. His reputation of course preceded him, and his shit-stirring grin was to be expected. If he was here, you assumed he would be playing nice this evening. You decided to treat him like any of the boys’ other friends. _Sure, he went on a killing spree a few years back and mind-controlled some people but maybe he’s different now?_ you thought to yourself hopefully.

“I tried the mead earlier. It was really good,” you said politely.

“Well if you liked the mead, you'll love our wine.” He waved his hand over your glass of punch and it transformed into a crystal goblet, the color inside turning from red to pale gold. You raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. You knew you weren't supposed to accept drinks from strangers, but what about transfigured drinks from intergalactic strangers? In that case, you should probably be _extra_ cautious, right? 

“Go on, try it,” Loki urged you. You were still hesitant. Luckily, Thor swooped in to save you.

“Loki, are you bothering our lovely guest?” He massaged Loki's neck in a display of brotherly affection, but his tone conveyed a thinly-veiled threat.

“No, brother,” Loki responded in a sing-song tone with a saccharine smile.

Thor looked at you. “Amy? Is he bothering you?” he asked sincerely.

“Haven't decided yet,” you replied. Loki looked at you in amusement. “He was just telling me about Asgardian wine.” You raised the transformed wine glass. 

He looked at Loki suspiciously. “May I?” You handed him the goblet. He sniffed and tasted, smacking loudly before handing back your glass. “Indeed Asgardian wine. Yuck. The mead is much better, I’ll go get you some.” 

While he rushed off you tasted the wine for yourself and were delighted. Loki saw the appreciation on your face. 

“Am I officially not bothering you?” Loki asked. 

“Still undecided.” 

Thor arrived with a glass of mead and you were fresh out of hands to hold your drinks. You went to the couch and Thor set the mead on the coffee table alongside your other two glasses. _The number of drinks I have to get rid of is multiplying_ , you thought to yourself miserably as Thor plopped on the couch opposite you.

You had planned on drinking tonight (you had hydrated all day) but you hadn’t planned on ingesting alcohol from other realms. You decided to take one more sip of each of your Asgardian beverages, cementing your preference for the wine, before going back to the earthly wine. Was it possible you were already buzzed? Was your tolerance that low? Was Asgardian alcohol that potent? Your musings were interrupted by Tony’s announcement that you would all be playing Truth _and_ Drink before you’d be allowed to go to the actual party. Everyone—Steve, Bucky, Nat, Sam, Bruce, Rhodey, Loki, Thor, Tony, and Pepper—gathered around the couches. 

You had no hope of keeping up with the drinking pace of everyone else, but you finished your wine. You were feeling looser and warmer every second, enjoying being a fly on the wall to this conversation. They asked Nat what superpower she would choose (“Flying. With a cape.”); Sam what his second choice for an avian alias would be (“A majestic, soaring eagle.”); and Thor if he ever used Mjolnir in the bedroom (“What? No! That's preposterous...Loki, stop looking at me like that. I never should have told you! One time in a millennium and you're branded for life!”). You laughed along with everyone until Loki turned his sights on you, his eye contact giving you a pit in your stomach. His attention in a game of Truth and Drink couldn't be good. Cue his devilish smirk.

“Amy, if you could choose a third Avenger to join you in the bedroom, who would it be?”

“Well, they don’t call you the god of mischief for nothin’,” you said, shocked he had asked that question, and even more shocked that you had an immediate answer. Normally you would be uncomfortable with all the eyes on you right now. Normally you’d find a witty way to avoid answering the question. However, normally you were sober. “Thor,” you answered simply. 

Thor raised a glass in your direction, “Much obliged, my lady,” he said with a wink.

“Oh, so you like ‘em _white_ white. Like Nordic white,” Sam said. 

You decided to turn it back on him. “Aww, Sam! I’m sorry I didn’t choose you! I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“What? No! I—”

“You’re just so close to the boys that I think it would be a little weird, don’t you?”

“I did not mean—I don’t—” Sam was properly flustered now, and everyone laughed as he protested the reason for his teasing of you. “Well I have a question for Tony,” Sam said, changing the subject.

“I'm an open book,” Tony replied.

“Why does the kid get the coolest costumes?”

“What? He _does not_ get the coolest costumes...Well, he's just a kid! He needs all those extra features. I seem to remember you and Garnier Fructis over here making fun of him for all his suit upgrades.”

“We were just poking fun!” Bucky said.

“Tony, is Peter your favorite Avenger?” Nat asked mockingly.

“Alright, storytime’s over.” Tony clapped his hands. “I think we're sufficiently pregamed. Let's go downstairs.” 

Everyone moved towards the front door. When you stood up to go you stumbled. You were a lot unsteadier on your feet than you had been when you first sat down.

“You alright, baby?” Bucky asked. You nodded.

“There may be a _sliiiiight_ chance I'm drunk,” you said, holding your thumb and index finger a millimeter apart to indicate how slight the chance was.

He laughed and offered you his arm. You took it, skipping towards the hallway to wait on the next elevator. As the elevator dinged you remembered a crucial part of your wardrobe that you had left at Steve's: “My mallet!” You made a pit stop at the boys’ floor to retrieve your weapon/accessory of choice. You stumbled enough on the way that Bucky picked you up, and you rode piggyback into the party.

The party was held in a large room. The main lights were dimmed and there was purple uplighting along the walls. There was a full bar in one corner, a pool table in the other, and a collection of couches and armchairs around a fireplace at the other end of the room. There was minimal Halloween decoration. Some mini cauldrons at the bar spewed fog and there were a few pumpkins stacked by the fireplace. There were some fake cobwebs around the room and every few songs the DJ played a Halloween classic. There were a lot more people down here than had been upstairs. 

There was a guy dressed as a doctor that Tony kept badgering to do a “party trick”. The man sighed heavily and did a motion with his arms. Two circles of sparks appeared in mid-air on either side of him. Tony threw a martini olive through the left one and it shortly popped back out of the right one, hitting an annoyed Nat in the leg. Party Trick Guy huffed as Tony made him create portals over and over, even getting Thor to throw his hammer through. That was the last object, as Pepper quickly shut down the operation after several vases were shattered. Mjolnir was set on the bar and throughout the night—when they had enough liquid courage—guests tried and failed to lift the mythical hammer. It was pretty amusing to watch. 

Bucky excitedly greeted a blonde woman who you soon learned was named Carol. She challenged him to a game of pool. Steve was off talking to friends so you followed them to the pool table, and Sam joined the audience soon after. Carol just radiated cool as she took the break shot, claiming stripes as two of her balls went in. Bucky and Carol went back and forth; taking shots, taking sips of their drinks, and exchanging trash talk. 

You didn’t know enough about pool to know how the game was going, but Sam kept cheering Bucky on. “C’mon, Vanilla Ice!” 

“How’d you like space, Sam?” Carol asked tauntingly.

He shuddered. “I didn't.” He turned to Bucky. “What’s the wager?”

“Same as yours. If I lose, I have to be Captain Marvel for a day—”

“Take it from me—don’t lose. I was cleaning alien goo out of my nooks and crannies for _days_.” 

“Thanks for providing me with that mental image, Sam. Seriously.” 

“What happens if she loses? She has to be the Winter Soldier?” 

“The Falcon, actually. I thought it would be more fun to watch her try to operate your suit.”

“Really?!” Sam looked ecstatic. “I can’t _wait_ to see that! All right now, Carol, you'd better be gentle with my baby red wing,” Sam taunted.

As much as you wanted to see the outcome of the wager, something told you Sam would be happy to give you a play-by-play later, especially if Bucky won. You found Steve, who was leaning against the bar, talking to a raccoon standing on a stool. _Is that a raccoon? Is that the same raccoon from Italy?_

“I finally get to meet the girl everyone's going gaga over.” He extended a ~~hand~~ paw. You shook it. “I'm Rocket.”

“Nice to meet you, Rocket.”

“Two boyfriends, huh?” You nodded. “I like your style. I dated Krylorian triplets once. Did not end well. Probably because I thought I was dating one girl! When they all found out...well, let’s just say I get within 10 jumps of Krylor and I’m dodging laser blasts!” He laughed heartily to himself. His laugh made you wanna laugh too, even though you weren’t sure what the heck he was talking about. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the space jargon, but you had no idea what was going on. “I’m confident this little menage a trois will end better for you, though,” he said. 

_Uhhh. Thanks?_

“Yeah, well I’m sure the fact that I’m not accidentally dating triplets helps,” you said. 

“You’re probably right about that!” he laughed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go hustle your other boyfriend at pool.” 

“What?”

“He’s fresh off a win against a formidable opponent. He’ll be confident, cocky, _vulnerable_.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna challenge him to a fiddle-off and try to steal his soul.”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I deal in material goods: stuff I can touch, collect, sell, trade.” 

“Why doesn’t that make me feel better?” 

He laughed again as he hopped off the stool. “By the way, Captain, I like the skirt. Really shows off the old legs.” 

Steve grinned, playing with the hem. “Thank you! It’s awesome, right?”

Rocket raised a flask towards him before taking a sip. “You’ve gotta drink more often!” He turned and walked towards the pool table, where Sam and Bucky were doing a ridiculous celebratory dance with gratuitous booty bumping. They were definitely playing it up for an amused Carol, who rolled her eyes but laughed at their silliness, shaking her head.

Nat was a few drinks in and pulled Steve towards the bar so they could do a handstand contest. He unstrapped the shield and sword from his back and removed the coronet. Nat and Steve did handstands on the bar, Steve’s short skirt flipping up to reveal tight blue shorts and muscular thighs. You appreciated the view for several minutes, as neither of the competitors showed any signs of fatigue. Nat often barked position change orders. They did one-armed handstands, splits, pushups—you name it, all upside down. 

Loki and Thor came up to you, blocking your view. The way Loki was grinning made you nervous. 

“The two of us were wondering...why Thor?” Loki said.

You said “What?” at the exact same time Thor warned “ _Loki._ ”

“The third member of your bedroom?” he said to jog your memory. You were still lost. “Why did you say you’d want Thor to join you?” _Ohhhh. Why didn’t he just say that?_

“He’s cute,” you shrugged.

“With all due respect, I am not cute. The rabbit is cute. _I’m..._ ”

“People’s Sexiest Man Alive 2014?” Loki suggested.

“Exactly! The people have designated me the most sexually appealing man living.”

“I’m very sorry Your Sexiness, I meant no offense.” You curtsied deferentially, gesturing with your mallet. 

“I like your hammer,” he said. 

“Don’t even think about it. I will not trade.”

Thor laughed. “I have no need for your puny hammer. I mean no offense, but mine directs lightning, comes when she’s called.” He stuck out his hand and Mjolnir launched from her place on the bar and came to him, nearly taking Rhodey’s head off. “See?”

“Mine comes to me,” you said, throwing your mallet in the air and catching it. “And she could probably conduct lightning if she tried, so there.”

Thor reached for your mallet. “Let’s see,” he said. He raised the mallet and sure enough electricity flowed through it...until the head popped off the handle. You gasped in dismay. 

“Sincerest apologies! I will make it right!” Thor said, panicked by the expression on your face. Loki laughed as Thor fumbled and failed to fix your hammer. “I only require a moment. Go dance, have a drink. Upon your return, she’ll be good as new.” 

You looked at him through narrowed eyes. 

“I swear it,” Thor said solemnly. 

“I need some collateral,” you said, hands on your hips. 

“How about Mjolnir?” Loki suggested. 

Thor rolled his eyes at him. 

“Makes sense,” you said. “A hammer for a hammer.” 

“Yank it really hard, that’s the trick,” Loki said. 

You were shocked by the suggestion. “Nonsense! She’s a lady! We ladies do not like to be yanked!” You kneeled by the table so you could talk to her directly. “Mjolnir, darling, it’s Amy. I was thinking maybe you could hang out with me for a bit?” You brushed the metal with your fingers and felt connected to her. You figured she wouldn’t mind if you picked her up. Thor and Loki both wore masks of shock. 

“Mallet. Fixed. Now,” you pointed at Thor before taking Mjolnir for a drink. 

You scrambled up the barstool and ordered two glasses of Asgardian wine—one for you, one for Mjolnir. You could tell she preferred the wine to the mead, not that she would ever tell Thor that. Tony interrupted you as you were trying to give Mjolnir a few sips of wine (no small feat, as you already had trouble maintaining your balance sitting on the high stool). 

“Hi, Tony! Great party!” 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Yes! But are _you_ enjoying yourself? No one ever checks on the host,” you said with a shake of your head, clapping him on the shoulder. 

He laughed. “Thank you. I’m having a great time. This is a pretty great party, huh?”

“Mm-hmm. I can’t wait for the next one! When is it? Assuming I’m invited, of course.”

“Oh, you are most definitely invited. We’ll probably have a Christmas thing. A New Years’ thing.”

“You should have a Valentine’s Day party!”

“I should.”

“I’ll help you plan it!”

“Will you?”

“Yep! Cheers!” You raised your glass in his direction and took a sip. He took it from you. 

“I think that’s enough of that.” He ordered a water from the bartender and swapped it out for your wine glass. 

You leaned across the bar to talk to the bartender. “Can I get some lemon for this, please?” Tony shot you a look. “What? Water can have pizzazz too!” you said.

He chuckled. You leaned over to the bartender. “He’ll have some water too.” 

“I’m not the one feeding wine to a hammer.”

“She likes it!”

“Mind if I ask her myself?”

You rolled your eyes and handed Mjolnir over, but she promptly fell to the ground. 

“Whoops! Sorry! I’ve always been clumsy.” You clapped your hands and Mjolnir came back to you. “Mjolnir, baby, I’m sorry.” You stroked her. 

Tony looked uneasy about something. “Okay, well, I’ll leave you to it,” he said, turning to leave. 

You shrugged, content to drink your water until you heard the opening notes of one of your favorite songs. You hopped off the stool and went to find your boyfriends. Everyone was gathered around the couch with Thor. Your mallet! You had completely forgotten. 

“Thor! Tell me something good,” you said as you walked up. 

Everyone was looking at you. 

“What?” you shrugged. “Thor? Any progress?” 

“No, my lady. I apologize.” 

“Alright, well I’m gonna hold onto her, kay? Boys? Let’s dance!”

They followed you and helped you up onto a table where they danced with you. You shaked and shimmied, singing at the top of your lungs and using Mjolnir as a microphone. The three of you had danced together a lot since that morning at your place after the burgers, and the song to Steve’s favorite routine came on. He started doing the moves and it wasn’t long before you and Bucky joined in. At the end of the song you heard applause and looked up. You hadn’t realized you had an audience.

At some point Thor came up to you, your mallet restored. _Thank God. Mjolnir was getting kind of heavy._ You exchanged hammers and Thor looked incredibly relieved. “Again, my sincerest apologies.”

“No worries.” You tried to curtsy and would have fallen off the table if it weren’t for your boyfriends’ quick reflexes. 

“Okay, that might be enough table dancing for the evening,” Bucky said. 

You and Steve pouted and he relented, giving you a few more songs, protective hand never leaving your waist (not that you minded). As the tempo of the songs playing got a little slower, your boyfriends pressed in a little closer to you. The alcohol had them burning hotter than usual; they were practically radiating heat and arousal. The grip on your hips got a little tighter, they got even closer, until there was no space between your bodies. Bucky was behind you, Steve was in front of you, every roll of your hips encouraging sinful activity. You swore the alcohol lubricated Steve’s hips. You were considering getting a little handsier with them when their friends started heckling you to leave room for Jesus. 

Breaking up the dirty dancing was a group effort: Tony asked Steve to join him at the bar, Rocket challenged Bucky to a pool rematch, and Carol asked you to split a caramel apple with her. You two sat down at a table and enjoyed the apple, which was drizzled with chocolate and covered in peanut pieces. You were so focused on the delicious treat that Carol had to repeat her question three times before you heard it.

“How’d you get into being a librarian?” 

You told her. 

“How’d you get into being…” you gestured at her. 

She laughed. She told you. 

“Well, I see why you and Bucky get along so well,” you said after hearing her story. 

“What do you mean?”

“Incredibly, you have shared life experience. You were both enhanced, kidnapped, and brainwashed into working for the enemy. That’s like, perfect support group material.”

“Huh. I had never thought about it like that. I always thought that we bonded because he’s the only person—besides my wife of course—that can give me a run for my money at pool.”

“You’re married?”

She smiled warmly. “Yeah. My wife’s name is Maria. We also have a daughter, Monica.” 

“That’s lovely.” 

You ended up chatting with Carol for a while, discussing the meaning of life, and telling her she just _had_ to stop by the library, as there were some books she just _had_ to read. As you sat and talked, you watched Rocket and Bucky play pool. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the jokes were obviously flowing as they laughed often.

“Rocket told me he was going to hustle Bucky in pool. What are the odds of that?”

“I’ll give it to him, he’s pretty good.” 

“But…? Still not at Bucky and Maria’s level?” 

“Nope.” 

“What about Sam?”

She laughed. “Sam could walk into any average bar and beat everyone in it with his eyes closed and both hands tied behind his back.”

“Why doesn’t that feel like a compliment?”

“Because this ain’t your average bar.” Well, she was right about that.

“How are you at darts?”

“Pretty good.”

“Yeah? Because I might need to take some lessons from you. Sam beat me pretty badly last time we were at an ‘average bar’.” 

“Alright. But first, let’s see what you got. Hey Sam!”

Sam took a break from the dance floor to come over to where you two sat.

Carol pointed at you. “She wants a rematch. Darts.”

Sam laughed. “Remember last time? You were sober then and even the bartender was shocked at how bad you were.” 

“Then what are you scared of?” 

“Nothin’. Challenge accepted.” 

You looked around but there was no dartboard in the room. Carol and Sam, ever resourceful, scribbled a Sharpie-drawn target on the wall. There were no darts, but small knives were easy to acquire in the present company. After Sam threw the first knife he earned himself a talking-to from Tony, but Tony was interested enough in your competition that he allowed the continued defacement of the common area. You tried to steady yourself with a breath as you threw the first knife. You and Nat hadn’t gotten to weapons training yet but your hand-eye coordination was improving and you were stronger. Too bad you were drunk. 

You lost spectacularly, to no one’s surprise. A lot of your knives didn’t even stick in the wall. You were prepared to accept your new title of ‘Null’s Eye’ when a girl came up to you. She told you to ask for a rematch. You agreed because you had nothing to lose, and because there was something about her that you trusted. Miraculously, all your knives found the center. The knives flew so fast that you could’ve sworn you saw a red spark. 

“Okay, I don’t know how, but you cheated,” Sam said. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Sam,” the girl said. You didn’t know her name, but you loved her already.

“Thank you!” you said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Wanda.” She stuck out her hand for you to shake it. You gathered her into a tight hug instead. 

“Well, Wanda, you are an absolute legend because I don’t know how, but you definitely helped me cheat.”

“Just call me if Sam ever wants another rematch. I lost to him in pool _one time_ and he never lets me forget it! Coming from you, his defeat is even sweeter.” Ok, so this chick was a little intense, but you loved her energy. 

“You should get yourself a celebratory drink. I would join you, but I need to go make out with my boyfriends now.” 

You gave her one last hug and then scanned the room. You saw Steve sitting on the couch, talking to the doctor guy. You walked right up to him and straddled him, sitting in his lap and placing your arms around his shoulders. 

“Hey, Stevie.” 

“Hi, baby,” he breathed. 

“And I think that’s my cue,” the other man on the couch said. “If you want to finish discussing those equations, you know where to find me,” he said to Steve as he got up. You realized you were probably being rude. You couldn’t bring your inebriated self to care, but your Southern roots compelled you to do the right thing and introduce yourself. You shook his hand.

“I’m Amy.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Stephen. And I’m going to get another drink.” 

Satisfied you had done your duty as far as being polite, you turned your attention back to Steve. You moved your hips to the tempo of the music, grinding in his lap. His large hands traveled to your waist. It wasn’t long before you were making out with him, kissing all of his face that you could.

You were interrupted by Bucky’s voice. “I can’t leave you two alone, can I?” Instead of feeling discouraged, you were emboldened. You reached around and smacked his ass and his eyes widened in surprise. You didn’t pull your hand back, though, and you grabbed his butt with a smirk. You used your handhold to pull him forward until he was kneeling on the couch next to you and Steve. He was shaking his head at you but you could tell he wanted to give in. Steve started kissing his neck and you knew he was yours. He made eye contact with you. You could see he was still holding on to one last shred of self-control. You could fix that. 

“If you can’t beat ‘em…” you teased as you leaned in, attaching your lips to the other side of his neck. 

Bucky’s body tensed and then relaxed. You felt his strong arms moving you, pushing you, without breaking contact. You ended up on your back on the couch with the boys on top of you. One at your lips, the other at your neck, and they switched places seamlessly in a sinful dance, hands everywhere. You were vaguely aware that you were being _that_ couple, but you didn’t care. You interrupted the makeout session to deliver an urgent message from future you.

“Boys!”

“Yeah?” Steve giggled against your lips. 

“Listen to me!”

“We’re listenin’, darlin’,” Bucky murmured into your neck. You stopped both of them. 

“ _Boys! Listen!_ ” you whispered urgently. “I have a top-secret message from your girlfriend.”

“Really?”

“What is it?”

“She wants you boys to know something she wants to try. Not now. But some time.”

“Tell us,” Bucky said. 

“Okay. You didn’t hear this from me. But she wants both of you to eat her out at the same time.” You stroked the sides of their faces. _They’re so cute when they’re shocked and turned on._ “She wants to see you fighting over a taste of her, fighting for dominance over her pussy—who can bring her to squirt first.” 

They both went to your neck to groan and bite. You patted the back of their heads contentedly, whispering, “But she knows you’ll work together—you’ll _both_ make her squirt because you both eat her so well.” 

Steve tugged at the top of your bustier. Bucky’s impaired reflexes were still quick enough to keep your girls from slipping out and he shot Steve a look. Steve paid him no mind, placing wet, sloppy kisses all over your cleavage. Your back arched as you thrust your chest up into his touch. 

“God, baby. I can’t wait to get my head between those legs,” Steve groaned into your neck as his hand stroked the area between your legs. “You’re gonna smother me with those thighs. _Tonight_.”

The boys looked ready to ravish you right there in the middle of the party. You might have let them. The alcohol in your blood and their words in your ears had your head spinning, and the only thing keeping you steady was their touch. You focused on that, leaned into it. You were about to ask them if they wanted to get out of there when someone cleared their throat. 

The three of you looked up to see Thor. “Room for one more?” he grinned at you cockily, winking. You all looked at him in shock before you heard a voice yelling. 

“Loki! I told you no more impersonating me!” The voice belonged to a second Thor. 

You looked back and forth between the Thors until the one in front of you turned into Loki. He rolled his eyes. “No fun,” he muttered under his breath as he stalked off. The three of you were in a fit of giggles as the real Thor walked up to apologize for his brother’s antics. 

“I hope he didn’t, er, disturb you.” 

“I do! You three are nasty!” Sam called. He and Natasha cheersed and drank to that. 

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Sam!” you fired back. 

You decided to be a better party guest and actually hang out with people instead of making out on the couch all night. That meant it was time to get into a little bit of good, old-fashioned mischief, starting with convincing Nat to dance with you on the table. While you were up there Loki handed both of you a very full wine glass, and you had gotten a few sips in before the drinks were confiscated by a very stressed-out Thor. Your memory got a little spotty after that. You remembered moments, but not necessarily how they connected:

You remembered Sam being a cuddly drunk and hugging Bucky to his side for the better part of an hour and refusing to let go. He also wore Bucky’s suit jacket for the rest of the night.

You spent some time talking to Rocket. He tried to walk you through stealing something from Bucky, but you were having trouble following his plan. He eventually gave up on you. 

At one point Bucky was in the corner watering an artificial plant and speaking to it in Russian. 

You remembered a topless Steve and Sam running around the room and belting Aretha Franklin with improvised microphones. 

You commiserated with Loki about lonely childhoods, although his was a lot more eventful than yours. He got a good laugh out of the girl scout camp cult story though. He even called Rocket over to hear it. 

Hulk lost at cards and had to streak around the room. Yeah, that image was seared into your brain. Why couldn’t Thor have lost? Or Nat? Or, hell, even Rocket. It wasn’t like raccoons normally wore clothes anyway.

You remembered seeing Nat braiding Wanda’s hair while Wanda braided Bucky’s hair. He looked so relaxed as she played with his hair, and was very happy when he saw the result: an intricate fishtail braid.

Steve insisted that you get on his back and use his hair to direct him where to go Ratatouille-style. (“Amy!” He ran up to you and put you on his shoulder, interrupting your conversation with Nat. “I watched the French rat movie! Let’s try it!” You politely declined and sent him over to Sam to give him the “Anyone can cook” spiel.) 

Rhodey threw a glass at Tony for some reason but by the end of the night Tony had an arm thrown around him and they were singing classic songs with altered lyrics and laughing their asses off. 

Thor had put you on his shoulders at one point, shouting, “She is worthy! She is worthy!” and when Bucky tried to stop him, Thor just picked him up too and continued to chant: “He is worthy! They are worthy!” Carol had to sweet-talk him into setting you down, but it came at a price: he just picked her up and began parading around the room with her, still chanting. 

…

You woke up on the couch, plastered to the boys with sweat. Ugh. They were both topless and most of Bucky's vines were gone, meaning lots of skin-to-skin contact, and zero of the bed-cooling technology that was the bedrock of your relationship. You peeled yourself out of the supersoldier sandwich, both of them sleeping like the dead. Steve normally reached for you if you moved even a few inches away from him, and Bucky was normally awake before you, but when you got up Steve just groaned quietly. You went to search for water to cool your throbbing head and almost tripped on Mjolnir, who was just sitting in the middle of the floor. You sighed. _How could Thor just leave her here?_ You looked around. Rocket was passed out on the bar. Nat was curled up in an armchair, Bucky’s jacket draped over her. Sam was asleep on the pool table, cuddling a cheeseburger. That’s right. You and Tony had the brilliant idea to order cheeseburgers at 3 am. Delicious. 

You opened your hand and Mjolnir came to you. You bade her good morning and got into the elevator, asking FRIDAY to direct you to Thor’s apartment. You knocked on his door, annoyed. He answered a while later, wearing nothing but boxers and wiping sleep out of his eye. You held out Mjolnir and he just looked at you. 

“You can’t just leave her places!” you scolded.

He looked between you and Mjolnir. “This is going to take some getting used to.”

“What? Oh!” you looked down, really noticing what you were holding. “I’m…?”

“Worthy.”

“I was going to say, ‘holding Mjolnir’.”

“Which means that you are worthy.” His words were warm. He meant them sincerely. Your face grew hot. You shifted under his gaze now that you were in the full light of day, completely sober, and suddenly very conscious of what you were wearing. He took Mjolnir from you and set her down inside the doorway. “Thank you for returning her to me.” 

“Of course,” you replied. 

He looked at you curiously before saying goodbye and shutting the door. Weird. You wondered exactly what the significance of lifting Mjolnir was, and why people had so much trouble lifting it that it had become a party game. Is she the Nordic Excalibur? You shrugged, your head pounding too much for you to care about anything but getting some water, a shower, and a nap. And the boys. You went back to the entertaining floor. Steve and Bucky were awake now, blearily looking around (for you, no doubt). The way their faces lit up when they saw you was adorable. 

Bucky’s voice was gravely, “We thought you left us for eating your french fries and drinking your milkshake.”

At one point last night Steve had started making very delicious milkshakes. _Where did he get the ingredients for that? Did we go to the kitchen to do that? Oh, yeah, we did!_ When the burgers and fries arrived, you and Bucky went with Steve to the kitchen and he made like 5 blenders worth of milkshakes to bring back to the party. While you were scolding Bucky for drinking the rest of your milkshake, Steve stole half the fries off your plate. _Bastards._

“I forgot about that! Steve, you’ll have to make me another milkshake sometime.” 

“Deal,” Steve said. 

“You’re still in the doghouse, by the way. Both of you.” 

“Aww, c’mon, baby. Don’t be like that,” Bucky said as he approached you. 

“Nuh-uh. You’re not sweet-talkin’ your way outta this one, Barnes.” 

He got behind you, bringing his arms around front and pulling you back into his chest. He left kisses along your shoulders. “We promise”—he kissed the top of your shoulder—“to buy you”—kiss—“as many burgers and fries and milkshakes”—kiss—“as your heart desires”—kiss—“for the rest of our lives.” He placed one final kiss right at the base of your neck. 

Steve came around front. “We can also cook you burgers on demand. 24/7/365.”

Now those were vows you could believe in. “I’m gonna hold you to that. One of these days I’m going to want a double cheeseburger at 2 am.” 

“No mayo, extra pickles, honey mustard. You got it,” Steve said. 

You smiled at him. “Bed?” you said, asking if they wanted to go and sleep upstairs. 

“Bed,” they agreed. 

They each put an arm around you. 

“Should we wake Sam?” You looked back at the pool table. 

“Nah, he’ll be fine.”

“Nat?”

“Trust me, I learned my lesson about waking her up.” Point taken. You got in the elevator.

When you got to the bathroom you examined yourself in the mirror. Kiara had helped you with the makeup and let you borrow her no-fail setting spray. You snapped a quick selfie to show her how well it had held up after all of the night’s activities. Thankfully Bucky had a cleansing balm that could be used for makeup removal. Everyone took a shower before settling in Bucky’s bed. You chugged some water and popped an Advil and a Tums. The three of you planned to get food after a quick nap. You snuggled between the boys, sighing contentedly. 

“Goodnight. I mean morning.” 

They laughed. “Good morning, Amy.”

“Morning boys, love you.” You didn’t think anything of it until they froze. You realized suddenly that you had just said it: I love you. Out loud. _Shit._ Your eyes flew open. They were looking at each other in amused shock. _Are they going to laugh at me? No. That would be cruel. They wouldn’t do that, right? Why aren’t they saying anything? Oh, God._

“We were going to wait until tonight. Fancy dinner, flowers, the whole nine,” Bucky said. 

“We love you too, Amy!” Steve blurted excitedly. You felt like you could pass out with relief. 

Bucky pecked you on the cheek. “Good morning. Love you.”

You were beaming and they were grinning from ear to ear too. They snuggled closer and you all closed your eyes but you were way too wired to sleep. “I’m wide awake now,” you said.

“Me too,” Bucky said. “I’ve been biting it back, waiting for the right moment. I was gonna make a speech.”

“Oh, I wanna hear the speech. And don’t think you’re getting out of the whole nine tonight. This is a very special moment.” They laughed, agreeing. 

You had a slow day. You got some food, did a lot of cuddling, and said a lot of I Love Yous. You floated home on a cloud to get ready for dinner. You put on one of your favorite dresses (that you never had the opportunity to wear). You decided against wearing makeup—no matter how waterproof the mascara claimed to be, there was a good chance you’d be crying all the way through Bucky’s speech, and you couldn’t ask your eye makeup to contend with that. 

The boys, dressed in tuxes, knocked on your door at 7 o’clock sharp. They led you outside to the waiting limo, which took you to the restaurant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check my instagram (girlygirl14534) and tumblr (amyverse) for inspo pics of everyone’s costumes. 
> 
> The t-shirts in Amy’s Halloween basket to the boys were inspired by posts on @splinteredwntr ’s twitter! For direct links, visit my tumblr (amyverse).
> 
> The fiddle-off/stealing soul comment to Rocket was a reference to the Charlie Daniels Band Song “The Devil Went Down to Georgia”. I try to explain any references that I think people may not get in the author's notes. Feel free to comment or message me if there are any other references that don’t make sense to you.
> 
> Coming up with costume ideas for people other than Amy, Steve, and Bucky was really hard! I made Doctor Strange go as Dr. Strange, probably because Tony badgered him to go last minute and he already had some old scrubs in his closet. If you have another costume idea for him, or anyone else in the fic, let me know. I wanted Pepper, Tony, and Morgan to have coordinated costumes. Morgan made a very adorable cowardly lion, got an insane amount of candy while trick-or-treating, and (as far as her parents knew) was sound asleep at the time of the pregame (she was really stacking and organizing her candy). Tony as the tin man also made sense because of the whole iron man thing, and also because the tin man was looking for a heart/proof that Tony Stark has a heart thing. I wasn’t thinking that when I first picked the costume, but it works.
> 
> I’ve been having some problems with my hand that have slowed down the writing and editing process, but hopefully the ‘I Love You Dinner’ fic will be up tomorrow!


End file.
